


Get Dean On It

by htbthomas



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Pelton really cares about his students.  And there's nothing like the personal touch.</p><p>For wr1t3rbl0ck3d's prompt: "Abed approaches the Dean for help making costumes for his most recent filming venture."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wr1t3rbl0ck3d](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wr1t3rbl0ck3d).



 “I’m off,” Dean Craig Pelton told his secretary, dropping an agenda on her desk as he passed by. “Give me a ring if you need me.”

She nodded distractedly, and went back to flipping through cat macros on her monitor.  Craig frowned – he _should_ have asked her pet preferences in the interview process. But she was competent; she would let him know if there were any emergencies.

Craig closed the office door behind him. He doubted anything would disturb his daily walk though campus. It was the break between the spring and summer session – only a few of the students who lived on or near campus were hanging around. However, Craig believed firmly that being a good dean meant being available. That Dean _Spreck_ of City College probably used a bank of security cameras, or–or a network of _spies_ to keep tabs on his campus. Craig shook his head with disdain. There was nothing like the personal touch.

Over on a bench in the quad was Annie Edison, reading _The Time Machine_. He wondered which summer course had assigned it. And Garrett Lambert was sitting in the cafeteria, tempting fate by mixing fish sticks and vanilla pudding.  With all his food allergies, Craig hoped someone had the health center on speed dial. 

Finally, he spotted Troy Barnes in the library study room, dressed in an odd assortment of cardboard, aluminum foil and pipe cleaners. He was marching with a slow shuffle toward Abed Nadir, camera in hand. The two of them had been working on something in there every afternoon this week. Craig stopped to watch them, just out of view, curious.

“Now look menacing,” Abed directed.

Troy growled from beneath his mask.

“No, no, _look_ menacing.  We can’t see your face in this costume.”

Troy slumped. “Then how do I look menacing?” His voice was muffled.

“Do it with your body language.  Give me outstretched arms, move toward me with unstoppable force...”

Troy lurched forward, his arms coming up stiffly, like some sort of Frankenstein’s monster. “ARRRGH,” he growled more loudly.

“That’s it,” Abed encouraged.  “Become the stuff of nightmares.”

Such creativity! They were the kind of students he was proud to have at Greendale. Imagine what they could do with the proper resources…

Abed suddenly yelled “Cut!” and Troy stopped, pulling off his mask in frustration. “Can you use any of that?”

Abed frowned. “Maybe in post I can frame the shot differently, add the right music and effects...”

Craig stepped into the room. “Not _dean_ with your film yet?” He grimaced a little – he’d have to work on some better puns.

Troy and Abed turned toward him. Troy shifted with embarrassment, but said nothing. Abed shrugged. “No. We’re having trouble making the monster believable.”

“Well, this is…” Craig tried to cheer them on.  “…a good effort! Are you getting a head start on your summer classes, or–?”

Abed shook his head. “It’s just for fun. Though I’ve been thinking about entering one of my films in a competition.” Abed started to fiddle with his equipment. Troy stood there patiently in his cardboard contraption.

Craig’s brain was whirling.  Competition?  He could just imagine the recognition Greendale would receive if Abed’s film won an award. And why shouldn’t it? Abed was becoming an _excellent_ film maker - well, as far as the dean could tell.

He surveyed Troy’s sad getup one more time, then steepled his fingers together thoughtfully.  “A competition, did you say?”

Abed didn’t look up. “Yep.”

“It’s too bad we don’t have the money to make it really cool...” Troy frowned. “Since it’s all about time travel and stuff.”

“Time travel?” He couldn’t fund their project – the money won in the paintball competition had barely covered the cleanup – but with a topic like that, he simply _must_ get involved! “Looks like your _scene_ needs a little _Dean_.”

That one was _much_ better. 

“Oh?” Abed asked.

“As you may or may not know, I dabble a bit in costuming.”

The boys nodded. Of course they knew. He tried to put Jeff’s hurtful remarks from a few weeks ago out of his mind.

“I could create the perfect monster for you – some latex, some leather, some gadgetry – whatever you want, Abed.  It will be the showpiece of your film!” Craig sized up Troy quickly – he and Troy were of a similar height.  Excellent. After the film was done, the costume could get some _private_ use as well.

Troy and Abed communicated silently.  “And what do we do in return?” Troy asked.

“Absolutely nothing.” He placed a hand on Abed’s shoulder.  “Just win this film competition!”

Abed looked at the hand on his shoulder, but didn’t shrug it off.  “Okay.”

“Great, now that that’s settled, I’d better start planning.” Craig gave Abed’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze and then he headed for the door.” Email me your character design!” His mind was already swimming with ideas as he nearly jogged back to his office.  He would bet _City College_ didn’t have anything like _this_ in the works!

Behind him, in the study room, Troy and Abed performed their celebratory handshake, as Annie and Garrett gave them a thumbs’ up from where they had been secretly watching. Annie came into the study room, notebook in hand, and checked off an item with a flourish.  “Operation: Dean Distraction underway.”


	2. Quick Chang Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Dean Distraction meets with a tiny hitch.

“Did I hear the word ‘Operation?’” Chang was just suddenly there. Who could tell where he had been hiding?

Everyone gasped and turned toward the sound of Chang’s voice.  Garrett, who had just walked in behind Annie, clutched at his heart. Annie put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

“You probably don’t know this, but I’ve been taking a few pre-med courses on the side this year.”

“Greendale has a pre-med program?” Annie asked, eyebrow firmly raised.

“You’d be surprised what’s in the catalog,” Abed confirmed with an unreadable look toward Troy, who nodded. “But it’s not that kind of operation.”

The four younger students glanced at each other nervously. Troy spoke up first. “We’re, uh, filming a movie.”

“I got that much, Captain A-Nerd-ica,” Chang scoffed, gesturing to Troy’s sad costume.  “I want to be part of it.”

“Uhh…” The others fumbled for words. Were they going to lie? To put him off? To—to accept him into their scheme?

“C’mon! Don’t you remember how _good_ I was in the anti-drug play?”

“I remember how those kids ripped you apart,” Troy said.

“Because I was so _real_ , man! The audience _believed_ my performance.”

“He did make a convincing villain,” Abed pointed out. “We could always use another alien.”

“Yes!” Chang celebrated with a fist pump.

Abed held up a hand. “Not so fast.  Just… let me confer with my co-directors.”

“Take all the time you need.” Chang was already bouncing hopefully on his heels.

Annie was the first to speak once they were huddled together. “This sort of… throws a _wrench_ into our plan, doesn’t it?”

“I’m not sure I want to be in anything _he’s_ involved in, “Garrett said, throwing an anxious look over his shoulder. “He scares me.”

“We still don’t know who changed all the toppings at the ice cream bar in the cafeteria,” Troy added suspiciously. “I _still_ get ill thinking about my hot soy sauce sundae.”

“I think this could work,” Abed decided.  “We _are_ making a film. And adding another costume to the dean’s plate will only keep him busier, right?”

Heads started to nod around the huddle. They broke apart and Abed held out his hand toward Chang. “All right, you’re in.”

Chang shook Abed’s hand fervently.  “You won’t regret it!”

Each of them gave him a smile, with varying levels of confidence.  He didn’t seem to care at all, asking to see the script, and murmuring softly to himself.

“Annie.” Abed pulled her aside quietly.  “I’ll hold down the fort here. You proceed with Step 2.”

She pointed at him with one purple pen.  “Got it.” With quick strides, she was out of the study room and leaving the library.  Next stop?  The warehouse store. 


End file.
